


Inside

by sunalso



Series: Sun Does MCU Kink Bingo 2018 [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Season/Series 03, Vampire Bites, Vampire Jemma Simmons, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: Vampire AU. Jemma returns from Maveth without a heartbeat, but Fitz’s love for her isn’t dependent on circulation. Set at the start of a very different S3.Beta'd by Gort





	Inside

**Author's Note:**

> For any of my readers that don't know, I wrote *a lot* of Buffy the Vampire Slayer fic before AoS. For this Halloween fic I borrowed heavily from the canon and fanon of that fandom. You don't need to know anything about it to enjoy this story, but Gort and I got a big kick out of mixing the two together. Happy Halloween 2018!

The Monolith stood in the center of the room of the abandoned New Orleans SHIELD base.

There were sensors of all kinds pointed at it as Fitz nodded at Mack. The room shook as the vibrations aimed at the rock increased. It liquified into a black pool.

Fitz held his breath.

A hand exploded out of the surface and safety regulations meant nothing anymore. He hurled himself into the room while Mack and Coulson yelled at him, grabbing Jemma’s outstretched arm and pulling her through.

She collapsed against him as he covered her face with kisses.

He ushered out of the room and put a blanket around her shoulders.

“Where were you?” Mack asked.

“Another planet,” she said. “Maveth.”

“I didn’t think you were going to make it back alive.” Fitz rubbed her shoulders.

“I didn’t.”

****

The rain was pouring down, and Fitz had to keep dashing it out of his eyes. He was freezing, and his arm ached, but he had to find her. His feet were numb, and he stumbled on the slippery pavement. Where would she go?

Somewhere dark, he guessed, away from the sun. Jemma had lasted a few hours under the scrutiny of SHIELD before she’d broken the cuffs holding her and ran. She wasn’t human. She wasn’t inhuman. She’d called herself a monster, but to Fitz, she was still Jemma. No idiot on some other planet, an idiot named Will that had Jemma had “dusted” when he’d tried to keep her from escaping, could change that she was Jemma, nor that Fitz loved her.  

She was somewhere in the vast maze of the city. He turned his head as he passed a wrought iron gate. It was a cemetery. There was a broken chain lying in a puddle, the links looking like they’d been ripped apart.

“Jemma,” he breathed.

He trotted into the cemetery, swiveling his head, looking for any sign of her. At least she was here, on the same bloody planet as him. That made everything seem infinitely easier.

Fitz threaded his way through rows of crowded tombstones, flexing fingers that were growing chilled. He turned between two crypts, their white marble streaked with rain.

There was mud on one of the doors. It looked fresh.

He stared at the door, then pushed it. It gave easily. As he stepped into the crypt, there was a faint scuffling in a back corner. He shut the door. The darkness wasn’t total, there were a few high windows, letting in muted light. It was just enough for him to make out the layout of the crypt and not run into the stone sarcophagi that dominated the center. He walked between them, heading towards the noise.

He saw a foot, wearing a familiar trainer, but then it was pulled back out of sight behind the bench she was using for cover. Fitz sat down, his legs stretched out and his back against one of the sarcophagi.

“Jemma,” he said. “Why’d you run?”

“Why’d you follow me?” Her voice was soft, and he knew she was crying.

“Because I love you.”

“You don’t. Not this me. I’m a monster, Fitz.”

He sighed and leaned his head back against the hard stone. “What kind?”

“Vampire.”

“Ah.”

“That’s all you’re going to say?” She sounded brassed off. That was good.

“It would explain the lack of body heat and vital signs.” He shivered and drew his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around himself. “Are you craving blood?”

There was a pause. “Yes.”

“Did you kill anyone yet?”

“No…well, I found some rats and bit them. It wasn’t pleasant, but it was better than nothing.”

He wrinkled his nose. “That does sound gross. But no people?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

There was a long pause. Then a sigh. “Because they wouldn’t be the right people.”

“What does that mean?”

“Look, I got by on Maveth drinking utterly disgusting alien water-tentacle-creature blood. And the rats were much better than that. At least they’re warm. I can make do.”

He picked up a piece of gravel and tossed it in her direction, where it pinged off the back wall of the crypt. “You didn’t answer my question.” Christ, he was cold.

“Fine,” she growled, an animalistic sound that made his heart pound. “They’re not you.”

“What?” His heart started hammering with a mix of fear and excitement that he didn’t understand.

“This thing inside of me, this…demon. It’s connected to everything that I am. And it shoves all the denial and mental games right out of the way. I love you. Fiercely, and so there’s no other blood on earth, or anywhere else, for that matter, that I want on my tongue.”

Fitz didn’t know exactly how to respond. He’d always wanted to hear Jemma say she had feelings for him, though none of those fantasies had included being nearly frozen in a crypt. Or had involved blood drinking. “Um, would you kill me? If you did?”

There was an angry snarl from Jemma. “No!”

“Then come over here and let me hold you and you can have your dinner.” It seemed perfectly reasonable, though he didn’t know why his mind was clamoring for her to feed on him.

There was rustling from where she was hiding. Jemma appeared, and she crawled towards him on hands and knees. She looked terrible, her hair a sodden mess and her clothes mud-spattered. Fitz sat cross-legged, gesturing her over. The welcoming effect was ruined somewhat as he shook with a chill. His teeth chattered a few times before he clenched his jaw.

Jemma’s expression went from uncertainty to alarm. “Fitz, where’s your coat? You’re freezing!” She scrambled over to him and put a palm on his forehead. “Damn it, you’d feel warm to me no matter what, but your lips are turning blue.” She wrung her hands together.

She was real. She was and there. Fitz reached for her. With a grunt, she batted his hands away. “Jemma?” he asked, wanting nothing more than for her to be in his arms.

“You’re fast approaching hypothermia,” she said sternly. “And I have no body heat. Cuddling won’t warm you up.” She looked around. “We need a fire. The windows are just screened and will let the smoke out.” Her gaze narrowed. Standing, she walked to the side of the sarcophagus he was leaning against and pushed at the lid. To his amazement, she moved it aside like it weighed next to nothing.

Jemma nimbly hopped over the side of the sarcophagus and pulled her fist back. There was the crack of wood as she punched, and it took him a while to figure out she was breaking up the lid of a coffin. She tossed larger pieces of the side, and he grabbed them, placing them in a pile on a clear spot on the floor.

In only a few minutes, she jumped back out of the tomb and closed the lid. She wasn’t sweating or breathing hard. Which he supposed only made sense if you were…his mind refused to think the word. When you had no heartbeat.

“Here, let me.” Kneeling, she set up the makings of a small fire. There were even bits of torn cloth from the lining of the coffin to help the flames catch. Fitz fumbled in his pocket and came up with a pocketknife. He pulled out the flint, but his fingers were too numb to make it work. Jemma’s hand covered his, and she took the tool. She quickly started a fire, and he scooted closer to it as it began consuming the wood, growing warmer as the flames got higher.

“Thank you.”

She crouched down next to him, and her hand caught his chin when he turned to look at her. Her clear brown eyes were mesmerizing, and Fitz swayed towards her. She mumbled something, and he nodded even though he wasn’t quite sure what she’d said. His eyes slid closed.

****

Fitz woke with a start. He was warm and cozy, and something smelled delicious. He popped an eye open and frowned. There was a cheery fire, and Jemma was kneeling beside it holding a pan over the flames. The crypt, he was still in the crypt, but his clothes were mostly dry, and he was bundled up in a cozy blanket with another under him. He even had a pillow. There was an ice chest and a box with what looked like groceries in them.

Jemma had clean clothes on, and her hair was now neatly combed. If she wasn’t so pale, he would have believed nothing was different about her.

“You’re awake!” she said, sounding very cheery.

Fitz scratched his head and sat up. “Yeah. I don’t remember falling asleep.” Jemma looked almost guilty. “And where did all this stuff come from?” Jemma bit her lip. “Jems?”

“I might have knocked out the security system of a store and…liberated a few things. But I had to! You were freezing.” She perked up. “I made you grilled cheese.” She slid the sandwich onto a plate and handed it to him. “And there’s milk to go with it.” She retrieved a container from the cooler, gave it to him, and then set a bottle of pills beside his knee.

“You stole things?” he asked around a mouthful of warm, gooey, buttery grilled cheese.

“Yes, well, being…being what I am resulted in a loss of some of my more rule-following tendencies. Things don’t feel wrong in the same way they did before. Wrong is you hurting, not me pilfering Dollar General.”

He drew a few uncomfortable conclusions, mostly about how a creature that was designed to kill would need to not feel bad about doing so, but it was a moot point. Jemma hadn’t had a choice about being what she was, and he wasn’t willing to end her, so philosophy discussions would get them nowhere. “This is a really good sandwich.” He was nearly done with it, but put it down to take a drink.

“I’m glad you like it, don’t forget to take your vitamins as well.”

Fitz chugged half the container of milk before picking up the bottle of pills. “I hate to complain, but these are women’s.”

Jemma rolled her eyes. “Vitamins can’t have a gender. The formula includes iron, and since…” She trailed off and looked away from him before shifting so she wasn’t quite facing him anymore.

“It’s okay. I get it,” Fitz said. “Since you’re going to bite me.” He popped open the bottle and swallowed one with his milk.

She glanced at him and looked away again. “Why are you okay with that?” she asked. “Shouldn’t you run away? Or be angry? Or scared?”

“Probably.” He took the last bite of his lunch and pushed his plate away. “It’s not a normal thing, but afraid is not how I feel.”

Jemma shuffled around towards him on her knees and studied him as he finished his lunch. He put his plate down and scooted it away, gazing steadily back at her.

“How do you feel?” she finally asked.

“I love you. I want to give you whatever you need.”

Her eyes roved up and down him. “Whatever?”

Heat swept through him, and he was glad the blanket was over his lap as his blood headed to his groin. “Anything.”

Jemma slid across the floor until she was right in front of him. “Fitz—” she started, but he didn’t want to wait. Didn’t want to talk. They were past talking. Her trip to Maveth had irrevocably changed her, but he was different as well. He’d learned that waiting resulted in losing what you most wanted. He had what he needed right in front of him, and he grabbed Jemma and hauled her into his lap.

Her mouth was cool as his lips met hers, but she tasted sweet, and he couldn’t get enough. His arms went around her, and she fisted his shirt and moaned. His tongue teased her lips, and when she parted them, he dove in, his lips gliding against hers as his tongue stroked between them. It was everything he’d been dreaming of, it not exactly what he’d been expecting. When his tongue flicked up behind her top teeth, there were unexpected bumps and ridges. He poked at them, and she moaned. It must be where her fangs were hidden.

He pulled back so that he could see her face. She whimpered as her mouth tried to follow his, but he leaned his forehead against hers. “Let me see,” he whispered.

Jemma shook her head.

“It’s a part of you. Let me see.”

She looked pained, but then her face shifted. Her eyes turned yellow, and her features became much more feline. Fitz touched her brow, running his finger over the new contours. “Say something,” she whispered, lisping a little around her fangs. It was adorable.

“Love you,” he managed, sounding hoarse, then kissed her again. His tongue found one of her fangs and ran along it, and he pressed against the tip until it pierced him. Jemma gasped, and her lips closed around his tongue, sucking greedily. His hips jerked upwards, and he shamelessly ground his erection against her. Jemma moaned, then growled.

She bowled Fitz over onto his back and straddled him.  Jemma looked magnificent, and Fitz was quite certain he’d never wanted anything more in his life. He pushed himself against her center again, needing to feel her. Her head fell back, and she groaned. She circled her pelvis, and he hissed in a breath at the friction, but it wasn’t enough, he needed more of her. All of her. He needed desperately to be inside her.

He plucked at her shirt and Jemma pulled it off over her head. Her breasts were creamy, and her freckles stood out like exclamation marks.  She put her hands behind her, but he couldn’t wait and surged up to suck on a nipple through the cotton of her bra. Jemma moaned and threaded her fingers in his hair to clutch him closer as she arched her back. He nuzzled her cleavage and nipped at the hard tips of her breasts, alternating sides and leaving wet spots on both cups of her bra.

With a snarl, Jemma pushed him back down and finished removing her bra as she writhed against his cock. Her hands skimmed over his chest, then ripped open his shirt, sending the buttons pinging away into the darkness of the crypt. She bent over and ran her tongue over his chest in long licks that left him breathless.

“Good,” she mumbled. “You taste good.” Her gaze lifted to his. “More.”

Her hands went to the front of his pants, and she nearly shredded them in her haste. Her fangs disappeared as she bent and sniffed his cock. He pushed up on his elbows to watch in disbelief as Jemma cooed and rubbed her face against his achingly hard prick. Her tongue darted out to lick the tip, and he moaned and flopped back on the floor.

She licked him again, going from his balls all the way up to the head, which she sucked sweetly on.

“Fuck,” he moaned, his hands fisting into the blanket. This was far more intense than anything he’d ever imagined. She repeated her lick, and his hips lifted off the blanket. “I need to be inside you,” he gasped. “Please.” He needed her more than life.

Jemma growled, her fangs dropping again and for a second, he thought he was going to come just from the overwhelming wave of lust that shot through him. Thankfully, Jemma had to move to the side to kick off her trainers and get out of her trousers, which let him breathe for a moment as he pulled off the remains of his jeans. He lay back down, and she stood over him, giving him an excellent view of her slit. It was glistening in the light from the fire and Fitz was certain he was about to start floating from the way desire, joy, and love were fizzing inside him.

He was breathing hard, and then not much at all as Jemma dropped back down, knees on either side of him, and grabbed his cock. She aimed it for her opening but then paused.

Fitz put his hands on her sides and slid them towards her hips, using his thumbs to graze her nipples in passing. He curled his fingers around her curves, wondering what she was waiting on. “What’s wrong?” he asked softly.

“I’m…I’m not warm,” she said, her voice tiny. “The difference in body temperature—”

“Doesn’t matter.” He clamped his hands down and thrust upwards with his pelvis. His cock slid easily into her, her body welcoming his. She whimpered. Fitz felt like he’d come home at last. Every bit of fear and pain from the last few months without her fled. “You feel perfect,” he panted. Her inner muscles tightened around him, and he moaned. “So good.”

“Really?”

He cupped her cheek. “Really. And you’re not freezing, more room temperature. And you feel bloody amazing.” Jemma smiled shyly and started to rock her hips. It was far beyond amazing. He didn’t have words amazing. Her breasts were swaying as she rode him, and his hand went from her face to pluck at her nipples.

She bit her lip again, and one of her fangs pierced it, a tiny trail of blood running down her chin. She swiped at it and smeared it across her mouth and Fitz couldn’t look away. His blood was singing for her. Jemma closed her eyes and moved faster.

“Oh, Fitz, I’m…I’m…” Her pussy clamped hard around his cock and pulsed. Jemma gasped out her pleasure, and Fitz felt close to tears at the sheer beauty of her in bliss. She sagged forward, curling on his chest as her body continued to shudder in ecstasy. “That was nice,” she said long moments later, and he chuckled.

Jemma kissed his chest and raised her head, her hips rocked slowly, and he groaned at the way his cock was wedged deep inside her, but it wasn’t enough.

His fingers went to her lips, traced over them, pressed at her fangs. “I want to be inside you.”

She sucked on his thumb, then pulled his hand away and kissed her way up to his neck. Her hips were moving again, and he lifted up to thrust into her. His fingers dug into her back as she laved his neck and nipped at his pulse point.

“Just do it,” he said. “I’m close, please, I need—”

Her teeth slid into his neck. It was a bright stab, but then they were gone, and she was sucking at the wound. It was pain. It was glory. He bucked hard enough to lift her up, and she growled, but he didn’t care. He did it again, and his climax exploded through him, racing outwards from his groin and where Jemma was feeding. He roared his release, and Jemma keened against his throat as her pussy pulsed. She’d come again, and he felt like a god.

“Mine,” she whispered against his skin and the word pulsed through him like a second heartbeat that slowly faded away. The satisfaction of her feeding on him was as satisfying as his orgasm.

All too soon she let go of his neck and moved to peer into his face. “Are you lightheaded or dizzy?”

He shook his head. “Thirsty.”

Jemma smiled and kissed him. Her lips were coppery, but he didn’t care, and he smashed his lips hard enough against hers that it hurt. Her fangs were gone, and her dark eyes were warm as he finally slumped back. She stood, and he hated the loss of contact, but she came right back with a bottle of water and snuggled under the blanket with him as he pushed up on his elbow and gulped most of the water down. Setting the bottle aside, he cuddled against her.

“You taste like heaven,” Jemma murmured. She pushed her nose against him. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For coming back different.”

Fitz laughed. “I know how that feels. But you still love me, and I still love you. I think that’s all that matters.”

There was a pause as Jemma put her hand on his chest. “Thank you,” she whispered, then sighed. “And it’s also because I’m worried you might not be human now.”

“Like…a vampire?”

She shook her head. “No, I’d have to nearly kill you, then feed you my blood for that.”

Anger washed through him, and he rolled so he was on top of her, his arms braced beside her head and her body between his knees.

“Fitz?” Jemma asked, wide-eyed.

“That…that berk, on Maveth…he—” A shudder went through Fitz. If Will wasn’t already dust, he would have headed back to the base to go through the rock and do it himself.

“Shhh.” Jemma put her palms on Fitz’s cheeks. “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. Did he do this with you? Fuck you before he bit you?”

To his horror, Jemma laughed. “You’re jealous!”

“You’re mine!”

She grinned and pet his face. “Yes, I’m yours. And no, he just attacked me, but then didn’t want to be alone so he turned me. He tried to seduce me after, but the demon was already well ensconced in my head, and I was very clear about who I wanted. Who I loved. Will taught me a lot though, how to survive if I made it back. I don’t hate him even if he didn’t want me to leave at the end.”

“I don’t want to talk about him,” Fitz grumbled, lying back down beside her.

“Me either.” Jemma curled against him and a soft rumble came from her chest. She was purring. The tail-chasing jealousy departed as he relaxed against her. She yawned. “But back to what I was saying. Not quite human. I bit you and called you mine. You’re my mate. You’ll be stronger, faster, and your life is tied to my existence.”

Fitz kissed her forehead. He hadn’t even thought of that, her having an unnaturally long life. The rest he didn’t have an opinion of outside of it making it easier to care for her. “Maybe we’ll be around for flying cars.”

 Jemma giggled.

“What do we do now?” he asked, stroking her hair.

“Um.” A line appeared between her brows. “I think we should send official resignation letters. And maybe find an empty building to make home. We can still research—”

“I meant right now, though I’m glad you have some clue about tomorrow.”

Jemma pulled the blanket tighter around them. “We can rest.” She tangled her legs with his, and he swore he could smell their lovemaking on her skin and in the air. Must be part of the not quite human package. His cock twitched, and Fitz found himself not very interested in resting.

“Do you think I might have an improved refractory period?” He palmed her breast.

Jemma snorted, paused, then wiggled her hips. “I do hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome! Here or on tumblr! [@sunalsolove](https://sunalsolove.tumblr.com)


End file.
